Bedtime Tales
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: It all began when Sakura was a little girl, everynight her mother would read her one of her favourite fairy stories from a book called Bedtime Tales. But what happens when a few years pass by and those stories become more than just fairytales? -On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

Full Summary: 

Sakura was always the cheerful type of child, she was also known for being enthusiastic. But she never had any friends, because of her parent's jobs which involved moving around a lot she never had the chance of making any new friends. But what never changed with Sakura, is her love for fantasy stories and as the little girl grew up, she moved from house to house and school to school but when she moved to Konoha High School. Her parents promised that she could actually experience high school life without having to move every two weeks, so they arranged for Tsundae (Sakura's Aunt and also the head teacher of the school) to take care of her while they were away working. So what happens when she starts in a new school and she instantly recognises the characters from the story book? Sakuracentric

Bedtime Tales

Prologue

(Sakura's POV)

Hey there, my name's Sakura Haruno and I'm sixteen years old. My life used to be normal, well if you think moving all the time is normal... Anyways! Ever since I started in Aunt Tsundae's school, let's just say that almost everyone I met there looked really familiar... but then I realized that they their appearances were just like the fairytale creatures!

Weird huh?

Well I think it would be better if I explain from the very beginning.

It all started years ago, when I was about eight years old.

Eight years ago

Past

"Mommy can you read me another bedtime story?"

"Sure sweetie" The mother said smiling at the petite girl; her pink hair was made into cute little pigtails with red ribbons attached. Her emerald eyes glistened with excitement and a huge grin adoring her lips.

The girl squealed happily, bouncing up and down as she made her way into her little bedroom, her pigtails trailing behind her. The mother laughed as she walked into the room.

The girl was already sitting beneath the warm looking covers; the book was already placed on her lap.

The mother sat beside her daughter, and picked up the book and opened up and searched the content and then asked her daughter the same question like she did every night.

"So dear, which fairytale would you like me to read?"

Sakura thought for a moment, before deciding on which story she would like to hear about.

"I was thinking about something like..." She paused before continuing "a Halloween type of story"

The mother smiled and then nodded before looked through the contents before flicking through colourful pages before finding the story she was looking for.

She cleared her throat before starting.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl called Sunako—"

"Mommy... wasn't that grandmother's name?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

The mother looked over to her curious daughter and nodded before speaking "Yes sweetie, but this is just a make up story"

Sakura oh'ed before asking for her to continue the story.

"She was just like a normal person like you or me; she loved going out and exploring the world and all of its secrets, she was also interested in fairytales" She heard a giggle from the pink head and could resist a giggle herself.

"But not just any old fairytales from some boring book, but from a certain book called Bedtime Tales and the reason why she was really interested about it was because the tales were actually based on true events"

She stopped reading and glanced over to her daughter only to find her sleeping soundly; she shook her head before placing the book back into her bookshelf. She walked over to the pink haired girl's bed and kissed her forehead before walking by the door and softly pressed on the light switch and placed her hand on the door knob and quietly brought it back and shut the door.

8 Years Later

Present

Don't worry I'm not going to bore you with other details of my life, But the point is that ever since that day my life turned a living nightmare, well for a normal person that is and well too bad for me I'm not really what you would call 'normal'.

Everyday I see ghosts, demons, vampires and other magical creatures. I'm not really sure why I do but I guess it's just one of my wonderful gifts.

Alright gifts isn't exactly the word I was looking for, I was actually going to say _curses_.

And sometimes when you want to be alone, some ghosts just pop up for a very _long_ chat and the worse thing is I can't get them to leave me alone!

But that's not the worst thing that's happened to me. When I started that school, I thought I was finally going to make some friends. But being reality, it turned out that my peers were actually fairytale characters.

And since I wasn't in a fairytale, I was pretty much a freak in their world.

Luckily not all of the students there weren't as snobbish and didn't actually judge me by who I was, and to be pretty damn honest I felt... happy.

To finally be accepted.

So... anyways! I guess I'll just tell you what happened so you could understand. I need my well earned break anyway!

Roll the tape!

*Wanders Off*

First Day of School 

6:00am

**BEEP **

**BEEP **

**BEEP**

Sakura groaned as she pressed the alarm clock off, and rolled out of bed only to hit the wooden floor.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her small wounds.

Sakura had the right mind to just go back to bed and to never get out, but sadly since her aunt was the head teacher of her new school she knew that couldn't happen.

She tidied the bed and went to take a quick shower.

She walked into the white coloured bathroom, and began to strip and stepped into the warm water and sighed when the water slowly ran down her body.

She grabbed her shampoo and quickly cleaned herself before stepping out into the misted room; she dried herself off with her towel before wrapping it around her body.

She stepped into her slippers before twisting the door knob, instantly feeling the cool air run past her making her in return shiver.

Sakura hurried over to her bedroom, quickly shutting her door behind her.

She wandered over to her wardrobe and opened the doors, beginning to look thorough tons of hanged clothes before choosing a green shoulder less top with yellow straps with blue jeans.

She quickly changed, then looked for what accessories she could wear.

She eventually decided on a red hair band, green star stud earrings and black fingerless gloves.

"Sakura dear, breakfast is ready!" Tsundae called out

"I'll be right there!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and her fairytale book before opening her door and walked over to the kitchen.

She dropped her book into her bag before leaving it by the door; she sat in her usual seat and looked at her breakfast.

A bowl of Special K

Was Tsundae insinuating that she needed a diet?

Sakura felt a vein pop on her head but ate her breakfast nonetheless.

Because breakfast, _is_ the most important meal of the day.

"Oh before I forget Sakura, can you pick up some documents in the main office for me? Also you have to pick up your timetable and other documents alright?" Tsundae said, taking a spoonful of her cereal.

"Sure Auntie" Sakura replied, also eating her cereal.

Once she finished her food, she grabbed her bag and brought it over one of her shoulders.

She began to walk over to the door before calling out to Tsundae over her shoulder "I'm leaving see you in school"

Sakura heard a faint goodbye from her before shutting the door behind her and walked over to her car. Sakura wasn't really into cars but it was suppose to be a birthday present from her parents. It's supposed to be a red Ferrari California, whatever that is.

She opened the door and slid into her seat and dropped her bag into the other seat, then searched thorough her jean pockets for her keys. Once they were found she inserted it into the ignition and started to drive off.

"Hmm... the school is suppose to be a couple of blocks away" Sakura said, making a left turn.

Sakura drove around for awhile making a few turns here and there until she found the school, Tsundae wasn't joking when she said the school was _huge_.

She really should have asked for a map of the school before leaving...

"Wow, this is a big school" Sakura mumbled, scratching her head sheepishly.

She drove into the car park but couldn't find a spot, but eventually she found one well... it was actually a reserved spot just for her...

But that's cool too.

Once she had taken the keys out, she stepped out of the car and pulled on one of the straps of the bag and slung it over her shoulder before closing and locking the door.

Sakura sighed; today was going to be a _looong_ first day.

Sakura walked over to the building, and looked for the main office but accidently bumped into someone on the way there.

Sakura muttered a quiet apology before searching for the room, but froze when she felt the person grab her arm.

"Hey aren't you going to say sorry, freak?"

'Hey... isn't that...Gaara's voice?' Sakura thought

"Hey I'm talking to you, you pink dye freak!"

Sakura felt a _huge _vein on her forehead before swiftly turning around and snatched her arm back from a stunned-looking Gaara.

"**Gaara**" Sakura spat out, glaring at the said person.

"Sakura?" Gaara questioned his eyes widened, he quickly adding "I'm sooo _sorry_! Please forgive me!"

Sakura was about to reply but instead she was brought into a sudden... hug?

_**Well this is an interesting start wouldn't you say Sakura? Inner said, a huge grin ran across her face.**_

_What_

_The _

_Hell?!_

A/N I have no idea where I got inspiration...

Maybe it was from eating my sugar puffs this morning O_O

Life works in mysterious ways...

Anywho! Please review! Good? Bad? Tell me please!

More reviews = Quicker updates!

Simple maths! =D

Ta

~Saku-Chan

Oh I also did a poll for Dark Legend... finally =D

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, But I Do Own Bedtime Tales! =3


	2. Chapter 1 Konoha High

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

_Previously:_

"_Sakura?" Gaara questioned his eyes widened, he quickly adding "I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me!" _

_Sakura was about to reply but instead she was brought into a sudden... hug?_

_**Well this is an interesting start wouldn't you say Sakura? Inner said, a huge grin ran across her face.**_

_What_

_The _

_Hell?!_

Bedtime Tales

Chapter 1

Konoha High 

Sakura POV

Hey guys! Sakura here, the tape kinda ended sooner than I expected...

But anyways here's see where we were at.

*Fast Forwards Tape*

Aw Panda-chan! Who ever knew he was such a... softy?

Well he wasn't anything like that when I first met him, BOY was he a jerk!

*Cough-GET ON WITH IT-Cough*

I'm Getting There Alright! Sheesh Give Me A Break!

Anywho! On with the tape rolling!

First Day of School

7:00

(Normal POV)

'Why is Gaara hugging me?' Sakura thought, freaked out that the usually cold person...

No I don't think person is the right word to describe Gaara, the word that suits Gaara is a bloodthirsty demon.

AKA a vampire

Now back to the part where Sakura was seen being uncomfortable with Gaara hugging her.

"Gaara, would you be a dear and **Let Go Of Me**?" Sakura growled, struggling to remove the strong hands on her waist.

"Five more minutes" Gaara whined, smelling Sakura's hair which had an intoxicating scent of strawberries and cherries.

"_Gaara_" Sakura said in a warning tone, class was going to start in only half an hour and she only had a few minutes to get her documents... and her lazy auntie's files _and_ had to get to class.

And Gaara here wasn't making it easy for her.

"I said five more minutes" Gaara mumbled, his arms still locked around the pink haired beauty.

Sakura rolled her eyes; he was really getting on her nerves.

'Hmm... Maybe plan B would work better?' Sakura thought

_**Might as well give it a shot Inner said, agreeing to the idea.**_

Sakura mentally nodded before breathing in softly.

"Gaara" Sakura purred, stroking his messy scarlet hair.

Gaara stared at Sakura, lifting an invisible brow "Yes?"

"Can you show me to the office please?"Sakura said sweetly, adding the famous puppy dog look.

Sakura mentally smirked in victory when she saw a visible blush on Gaara's pale face.

"S-Sure... Sakura-chan" Gaara stuttered, silently cursing himself for being... weak.

He grabbed Sakura's hand and gently pulled her in the direction of the main office.

And since the school was _huge_ it did actually take awhile for the pair of them to find the office, but luckily they... Gaara found the way there.

A sigh hung right next to the door which read out Main Office in red block letters.

Sakura glanced at Gaara and gave him a quick smile before letting go of his hand and walked over to the door.

She turned around and said "I think I can take it from here Gaara, see you later ok?"

Gaara nodded and his usual cold personality was back, obviously trying to forget the embarrassing moments that happened a while ago.

Sakura waved then focused her attention on opening the door, and once she was inside she was greeted by the smell of hot coffee and the noise of papers being sorted.

Sakura walked over to the front desk and cleared her throat to get the assistant's attention.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Tsundae's papers—"

The assistant lifted her head and nodded "Yeah, she just called me about it. I also have you're papers ready too"

"Thanks Shizune, if only Tsundae wasn't lazy she could get it herself"

Shizune laughed and gave her a smile "Yeah, if only." She looked at the clock -7:15

"Oh Sakura, you've only got fifteen minutes to get to class! You know what I'll give those documents to Tsundae you head off to class."

"Here are your papers Sakura, and Welcome to Konoha High" She added, with a friendly smile.

Sakura thanked her and turned around to walk out of the room, she looked over her timetable which said

Sakura Haruno

7:30-8:00 Homeroom – Kakashi Hatake Room 101

9:00-10:00 Technology (Cookery) - Anko Mitarashi Room 84

11:00-12:00 Music – Kurenai Yuhi Room 63

12:00-13:00 – Lunch

13:00-14:00 English – Kakashi Hatake Room 101

14:00-15:00 Maths – Asuma Sarutobi Room 102

15:00-16:00 Art/P.E (Art on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays) (P.E on Tuesdays and Thursdays)

- Iruka Umino Art – Might Guy P.E Room 50/Field

-

-

'Aw cool! I have cooking first lesson!' Sakura thought, beginning to walk to her homeroom.

After a while of walking around, Sakura finally found the room.

Sakura took a quick breathe before opening the door.

Sakura looked at her watch which read out 7:25, she was five minutes early.

'Good, I'm not late'

Sakura walked into the room, only to be welcomed by an entire class stare at her.

"Umm Hi" Sakura blurted adding in an awkward wave.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

Hmm ... that voice sounds familiar, but where have I heard it from?

"Sakura-chan its Naruto! Remember me?"

Naruto... where have I heard that name from?

_**Sakura! He's the guy who normally hangs around with Gaara, you know the loudmouth! Inner shouted, slapping herself on her head. **_

_**DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN OBVLIOUS!? **_

'I'll just pretend I didn't hear that' Sakura deadpanned.

"Sakura-chan...? Are you alright!" Naruto questioned, looking pretty anxious and was invading Sakura's personal bubble.

"You're invading my personal bubble, Naruto" Sakura said, stepping back a bit.

"Sakura-chan you're all right!" Naruto wailed, giving Sakura an unexpected... hug.

'What is it with people these days and their... hugging?!' Sakura mentally screamed.

But instead of having to push Naruto off, Naruto was roughly pushed off her and landed onto the floor.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, walking over to him and held out a hand.

For some reason, Naruto didn't accept Sakura's help but instead glared at the person behind Sakura...

Wait a minute...Did his eyes turn... red?!

_**Yes it did turn red Sakura, he is a demon you idiot Inner explained, as if talking to a five year old.**_

'Well I'm sorry I didn't notice that small _tiny_ detail, it's not like I hang around with these people' Sakura replied

**Well... actually you do hang around with them **

'No, I don't want to hear anymore on the subject' Sakura said, stubbornly.

_**Whatever *Walks Off***_

"—Sakura?"

Sakura turned around only to face...

Who she presumed was Kakashi, her homeroom... teacher person.

"Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" Sakura inquired

"Well, I was going to say come up the front and introduce yourself to the class. But since you're already here, go ahead" Kakashi explained.

"Oh, alright" Sakura answered, nodding in understanding.

"Naruto, Sasuke go back to you're seats"

Sakura glanced over to the said person... so that's the person who Naruto was glaring at?

Wonder why...

_**Introduce yourself you donut **_

Oh yeah!

Sakura turned around to face her peers, she had to be honest she felt pretty nervous because of the fact that in all her past schools, her teachers didn't really seem to care enough to know about them.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen years old, and umm... I like meeting new people and I dislike meeting snobbish egomaniac jerks" Sakura introduced, smiling in a friendly manner.

Sakura noticed that she had earned some curious stares from some of the students and some glares from... the girls?

_**Aw Sakura! You've only been here for a few minutes and you've already gotten yourself an 'Anti Sakura fan club!'**_

'You're not helping' Sakura replied, mentally sighing. In the wise words of Shikamaru, this is going to be troublesome.

Kakashi let out an amused chuckle "Alright, you can take your seat Sakura"

Sakura nodded as she began to walk by a random desk and tried to ignore the _loud_ shouts that were coming her way,

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Come over here!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms in the air and tried to get her attention.

But not succeeding.

Sakura sat by a timid looking girl with pearl coloured eyes and short dark indigo hair, she sounded like she squeaked when she heard the chair move.

Sakura glanced over to the girl, and decided to make a friendly conversation with her.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura nice to meet you"

The other girl looked like she was hesitating to talk to Sakura, but after a couple of minutes of silence she finally got her courage to speak up.

"H-Hi T-There... I'm Hinata N-Nice to meet y-you too"

Sakura smiled and held out a hand and Hinata did the same and they shook hands.

"Hinata huh? That's a pretty name" Sakura commented.

Hinata's face turned bright red after hearing that sentence before replying

"R-really...You T-think so?"

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face "Of course I do"

Hinata smiled back and thought 'Wow! Sakura-San is really nice... maybe she'll be my friend?'

"So, Hinata-Chan what do you have next?"

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted and quickly remembered what she had next.

"Umm... I-I think I have cookery with umm... A-Anko-sensei"

Sakura smile turned into a huge grin as she hugged the stunned girl.

"Awesome! I have cookery too; can I sit next to you?" Sakura inquired, she quickly began eager to go to cooking.

Hinata nodded, Sakura's excitement was really contagious!

After that Sakura and Hinata just talked about other things, and as if on cue the morning bell had rung.

"Alright guys, go to you're next lessons!"

-

-

-

Sakura walked with her new friend to their next lesson, well Hinata pretty much had to show Sakura the way there.

"Alright, here we are –Room 84" Hinata said, twisting the door knob.

Once the door was opened, sweet scents filled Sakura's nostrils.

"Ooh something smells good" Sakura remarked, walking into the room.

Hinata giggled as she followed, sitting at one of the many counters that filled up the room.

Sakura followed her actions and waited for the teacher to give instructions. So while they were waiting, they decided to have a conversation on something about girl stuff.

"Hinata, who's you're friend?"

Sakura took note of Hinata's expression, it looked... sad, but why?

"H-Hi... Ino-s-sama... this i-is Sakura-san" Hinata mumbled

"Sakura huh...? Well I'm Ino and I think you'll make a great addition to the cheerleader squad so you think about it and get back to me on it 'kay?" Ino said, waving as she walked back to her seat.

'What just happened?'

_**Ino just offered you a grilled cheese sandwich Inner answered sarcastically**_

'Oh haha very funny'

"—Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Sakura asked, titling her head to the side.

Hinata gave Sakura a funny look before replying "You were spacing out"

In response she oh'ed, "Sorry Hinata, I was just... thinking"

Hinata just raised an eyebrow "Are you thinking about what happened with Ino?"

She just merely nodded, which in return got an annoyed sigh.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura questioned, she casted a curious glance in Hinata's direction.

"Look Sakura, let's just say this isn't the first time Ino asked that question"

"Every so often a new student comes along and if they choose me as their friend, Ino pounces in and offers them a space on the cheerleader squad" Hinata continued, obviously wanting to rant to someone.

"Hinata, just because Ino asked me doesn't mean I'll do it" Sakura reassured, patting the girl on the back.

"Why's that? Is it because you feel sorry for me?"

"Nope, I just suck at gymnastics" Sakura said, laughing. Hinata couldn't help but laugh along with her.

After that the door swung open and revealed the teacher, who was Anko. She didn't look as scary as Tsundae described her... 

"Alright guys, today we are going to learn how to cook something so easy. I think all of you can make it"

Sakura waited for the 'easiest' food that they had to be assisted to make.

"The food that you have to cook is, ramen"

'Hmm, too easy'

"Yes! In your face Sasuke-teme! I knew it was ramen! Now gimme the money you own me!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Shut your damn mouth!"

-

-

-

A/N Hey guys! Typical Naruto behaviour wouldn't you say?

What's up with Sasuke?

Where's Gaara gone?

And when is the damn tape gotten finish?!

Who knows!

Thanks for reading!

See Ya =D

~Saku-Chan

Oh and for Ocean Life readers, I might not be writing it anymore.

But I'm thinking about rewriting it ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 Surviving School Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own this story!!

Previously:

"The food that you have to cook is, ramen"

'Hmm, too easy'

"Yes! In your face Sasuke-teme! I knew it was ramen! Now gimme the money you own me!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Shut your damn mouth!"

Bedtime Tales

Chapter 2

Surviving School Life

Sakura POV

Alright, cookery wasn't _that_ bad... apart from the fact that I burned my ramen.

Who burns ramen!?

Well I have to admit, it was a pretty honest mistake that anyone could have made... right?

But other than that, the lesson ran quickly with the help of my dear friend Hinata. She helped me cook ramen, _without _burning it. Which is a very good start, if I do say so myself.

So after an hour of cookery, I was in the hallway walking to music with Hinata. The trip was _suspiciously _quiet, I mean believe it or not Hinata is quite the chatterbox. She wouldn't stop talking in the last hour and now... she was _dead _quiet, as if she had never opened her mouth.

However, when we were walking behind some guys she did keep her head bowed... and I could of have sworn I saw a blush on her pale cheeks!

I looked for myself and noticed Naruto and Sasuke... and Gaara in the group; I didn't recognise any others... I mean what's there to blush about? I mean their just a bunch of guys! There's nothing special about them... at least in my opinion that is.

Then i finally noticed who Hinata was staring at and grinned, I nudged Hinata and instantly got her attention and looked over to the grinning Naruto.

Her eyes widened and shook her head, aw isn't that cute?

She's in denial.

I shake my head at her and wonder why she just won't admit to having a small crush on Naruto! There's nothing wrong with that, I mean if she's just scared of rejection all she has to do is walk away with dignity and deny every time someone asks her about it.

Apart from that, the walk to music was pretty much uneventful.

Which leads me to the part where I'm at the front of the class introducing myself with the _entire _class's full attention, I seriously didn't expect to their eyes on me... I mean there must be _some _lazy people in this class!

...Anybody? No??

Then a voice had interrupted my important conversation with myself.

"Sakura? Go on dear, introduce yourself. They won't bite" Kurenai teased, a smirk had occupied the space on her lips. I blinked; I could feel an innocent expression appeared on my face since I had earning curious _more _intense stares from the class.

I cleared my throat before speaking "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno as you already know and I moved from Cambridge Academy" I really hoped no one would ask really obvious questions like 'Do you really have pink hair' or 'Is your parents really the owners of Haruno Corp?'

Oh, I guess I never mentioned that. My parents share a business together, which is why they are never around anymore. I mean I understand why they're busy and all, since they've got busy schedules. But even if they are busy, they always seem to squeeze in some of their time to leave a message or a call.

But sometimes, it would get annoying if they called at _four_ in the morning.

So yeah, back to the questions.

"Thank you Sakura, now do any of you have any questions for Sakura?"

A rush of hands shot up almost immediately and Sakura was spoiled with choice, she ended up picking some random people.

Here were the questions:

"Why did you move here from one of the richest schools in Japan?"

"Because I was only going to spend a week or so there, my parents frequently move around so I came here because my aunt offered me a space here" I answered, I did expect that question to pop up.

"What is your parents' occupation?"

"They run businesses all around the world, which is why I had to move schools every now and then" I replied the curious stares were still there, I predicted that most of the stares were just in appreciation or just in curiosity and the rest of them were just... either resentful or jealous stares.

I also noted that it was mainly the guys and a small number of girls (including Hinata) who weren't giving her hate filled glares or scowls. Instead, I had earned some interested gazes from just the two answers she had just given.

My gaze flew across the room, and when it landed on the back row she observed the six eye-catching attractive guys. Then it finally hit me, _they _were the reason why mos—all of the fan girls were glaring at me.

They were to blame... stupid boys with their staring! Didn't they have something _better _to stare at?!

But other than that, they questions became boring and original. Even the question "Is pink _really _your natural hair colour?" If I had a penny every time someone asked that... let's just say I would be richer than I am now.

But seriously, I was _this _close to throwing a sharp –easily hurt by object at the idiot who had asked me that. I mean if someone questioned if your hair is your natural hair colour, it will eventually get _old _and aggravating.

And then, there was a weird question, a question that had changed my good reputation into the reputation any normal person would move away from.

Yes, this question was _so _important. It would change reality as we know it.

The question was...

"What fairytale are you from?"

*Random person falls anime style*

Yeah, I know. It was really bizarre at first; I mean on your very first day what are the chances of somebody asking 'What fairytale are you from?' And let me tell you, out of all the schools I've been in. This is the _very _first time I've been asked that.

I blinked, what was I suppose to say to that?! But I eventually answered the unusual question.

"Umm... I'm not from any fairytales?" I replied, as if asking a question. I really wanted to go to my seat; the stares were really getting annoying.

I could hear some gasps in the room, as if I had spoken some forbidden language.

Kurenai-sensei sighed; I looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. It sounded like she was either expecting this or she _knew _this was going to happen.

"Class, I expect you to welcome Sakura and to _not _question her any more on the matter. Understand?" She said, her eyes scanning the classroom as if checking for any suspicious looking students.

"Yes, miss"

I mentally sighed in relief, and sat down in my seat next to Hinata. Some of the stares were _still _there, but not as curious.

Apart from that, Music was quiet and thankfully nobody had _dared_ to ask me about the stirring question that had made the room all... tense.

There wasn't much work that we had to do, since there was only thirty or so minutes left of the lesson and then when the lesson was over. The bell had rung and the teacher had dismissed us.

And now, it was lunch time.

Hinata had practically pulled me away from the now rushing crowd in the corridors into the girl's toilets. I stepped back a bit since she was like... a little too close for comfort.

"Sakura...? Aren't you from a fairytale?" Hinata inquired, her eyes had a hint of confusion.

"...What?" I answered, was she implying that _she _was from a fairytale?

"Well, I had assumed that you are from one. Since everyone in the school is from one" Hinata replied, answering as if that was pretty obvious.

"..." I was speechless, is that why I had never heard of this school? Because only fairytale characters attended this school?!

Hinata blinked before realising the obvious. "Oh Sakura...? You're a moral?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I said, not liking the title 'moral' one bit... it made me sound... old.

Hinata laughed as she shook her head, as if laughing to a private joke. "No of course not Sakura! I mean it's great that you can actually _see _us! Any other person wouldn't have noticed us, but you... Sakura! You're special!" Hinata rushed out, looking breathless by her sudden outburst.

Wait... what am I if I can see them? I asked myself, what am I suppose to be in this school? A freak that can see fairytale creatures...?

Oh, _lovely_.

So yeah, that's what had happened in the toilets. I had found out that I, Sakura Haruno am a girl who can see weird... creatures.

Oh Tsundae was going to have a _real _headache to worry about.

"C'mon Hinata, lets go to lunch shall we?" I announced, opening the door for her.

Hinata smiled as we both walked to the cafeteria, she had seemed _a lot _cheerful than she did in Music.

But that's a good sigh! Not that I'm complaining of course.

So yeah, which leads us standing in line to get some lunch, I ended up choosing fish, beans , chips and cola (Yeah I know-unhealthy choices).

Hinata chose the healthier option, salad with some milk.

Once we had paid for our lunches, we walked over to an empty table. Thankfully, there were no stares heading our way. At least I didn't notice.

But, Ino had decided to come along with her tray-with some half eaten food with her... clink.

"Hey Hinata, I heard about what happened in Music. I feel really sorry for you, that you have to hang around with... the school _freak_" Ino sneered, staring in my direction once she had finished her sentence.

"S-Sakura is n-not a freak!" Hinata stuttered, her voice lowing. Due to the fear that she always felt with Ino.

"Heh, of course she is Hinata. I mean look at her, she has pink hair with a _huge _forehead. And also to top things off, she's an outcast because she's not one of us Hinata. Face it, if you hang around with her. You'll become an outcast too" Ino threatened, in an intimidating tone –that would make a normal person cower in fear.

"No I-Ino! You're wrong!" Hinata protested her confident was really inspiring. In my opinion, I would speak up but for now. I'll left Hinata handle it, at least until she needs my help.

Then Ino did something that made the entire room had noticed, she had _accidently_ dropped her tray on her head. The food began to run all around her clothes, and the sudden confident that Hinata had turned into tears, that were hurrying down her cheeks.

That was it; nobody hurts Hinata and gets away with it.

I stood up abruptly "What do you think your doing?"

Ino smirked "What did it look like I was doing, I was throwing away my rubbish and Hinata was the _prefect_ bin"

I smiled and walked up to her and picked up my tray and dumped it on her head.

And in result, she _screamed _bloody murder.

The food was quickly sliding off her _white_ clothes, and in addition to my delight Hinata had passed me her lunch. And me, not wanting to disappoint her I also dumped her lunch on Ino.

And for the finale I poured the milk on her, until it was empty.

"Hey Ino Got milk?" I added with a cheeky smile, before walking out of the cafeteria with the now grinning Hinata. I then heard roars of laughter and cheers.

And well more screams of Ino.

"Hinata? What happened to you?" a deep voice questioned, it was filled with concern.

I looked up to see the four boys (including Gaara) and a certain boy who stepped forward to help Hinata.

"I-Ino... dumped her l-lunch on me... But Sakura helped me b-by dumping her lunch on h-her!" Hinata replied, the happy-go-lucky grin still on her face.

He looked shocked for a moment before looking at me and bowing his head "Thank you Sakura-san for looking after Hinata"

I laughed "It's alright! I don't mind at all" I responded, scratching my cheek sheepishly.

He nodded "Hey guys! You should have seen Ino's face when the new girl dumped her lunch on her!" A voice shouted in the hallway, his voice filled with laughter.

I blinked, was everybody watching that little episode?

"So Neji? Who are you speaking to?" He questioned in curiosity.

"She's the girl that helped my cousin" Neji stated, nodding in my direction.

Naruto titled his head before realising "Oh Sakura-chan! You were soo cool in there! I wish I could have done that!"

I blushed; I wasn't used to all this attention.

"So Sakura-san... since I am indebted to you—"

"No Neji, if she helps one of us then we are _all _indebted to her" Sasuke interrupted, crossing his arms around his chest.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Alright then, Sakura-chan. Since _we _are indebted to you, then we will become your personal servants until our debt is repaid"

"Please take care of us Sakura-chan" Naruto commented, adding in a wink.

...

WAIT?!

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

-

-

-

A/N Oh Sakura! You lucky girl, getting Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kiba _and _Shikamaru as personal servants! Oh... and maybe more?

Maybe! ^_^

So yeah, I was going to update this next week _but _I felt happy today!

So yeah I hoped you enjoyed this! Because I am tired from writing this non-stop today!

So I'm just going to take a_ short _break!

Please Review ! =D

~Saku-Chan


	4. Chapter 3 Boys Are Troublesome!

A/N Hey Guys! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed:

cherry B101- Thanks! I'm not very fond of Ino myself

what ever – Thanks! I'm glad some people like the story, here's the next update!!

kinara-chan - Aw Thank you! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

14-zodiac-mokona – Yeah, I'm jealous aswell! Here's the next update! ^_^

Siah Yasana – Yeah I know weird! It's not exactly something you expect! Thanks!

Sakura-chan1995 – Thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed it =D

So Yeah I'd like to thank these guys for reviewing!!

On with the story!!

Disclaimer: Naruto I do not own it!

Previously: 

"_So Sakura-san... since I am indebted to you—" _

"_No Neji, if she helps one of us then we are all indebted to her" Sasuke interrupted, crossing his arms around his chest._

_Neji rolled his eyes, "Alright then, Sakura-chan. Since we are indebted to you, then we will become your personal servants until our debt is repaid" _

"_Please take care of us Sakura-chan" Naruto commented, adding in a wink._

_..._

_WAIT?! _

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_

Bedtime Tales

Chapter 3

Boys Are Troublesome!

Sakura's POV

My first day wasn't going very well... I mean getting personal servants?

All I did was defend Hinata-chan!

Then again, Neji-kun _does _look a lot like Hinata-chan...

_**They're cousins you dimwit**_

Oh really? I would have guessed brother and sister.

So yeah, here I am with my 'personal servants' by my side, walking me to my class.

Don't they have classes themselves?! Or do they just have nothing better to do with their time?!

"Guys, you _do _know I can walk myself to class right?" I said, I was beginning to feel _really _uncomfortable with these guys following me around and those scowls and hatred filled glares weren't making me feel peachy.

"Yes, but we cannot let you walk the halls alone" Sasuke replied, every single feature on his face was impassive. But I could have _sworn_ I saw the smallest small/smirk flash on his face.

I was insulted, was he _actually _enjoying my pain and suffering?! I _really _wanted to slap that smile/smirk off his face.

Literally.

"We don't want Ino sending some brainless cheerleaders to do her dirty work for her" Neji finished, walking along beside me. I like Neji, he's not like Sasuke. Emo-chicken-ass-freak

I nod for a moment, I _don't _mind protection. But I also don't mind fighting my own battles; I mean I don't look weak do I?

*Insert Crickets Chirping*

Aw C'mon!!

"But I mean... you don't really have to do this! It's not really necessary" I insisted, I didn't deserve this much attention! I mean even if I _did _deserve it, it doesn't necessarily mean that _I _want it.

Neji blinked "Now Sakura-san, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I don't repay you back for defending my dear cousin?" He responded, raising an interested brow.

Wow, you don't hear that everyday.

"Well... I only did what I thought was right" I said, which was true. I mean if someone was bullying your friend, you wouldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Well, you're actually the first brave person to stand up to Ino" Naruto stated, he obviously doesn't realise that I _twitched _when he said that.

Well I don't regret helping Hinata-chan but... I mean I didn't want these people following me around. It's getting a _little _creepy.

"Sakura-san, do you not want to be repaid for your good deed?" Shikamaru spoke, wow now that I realise it. This is the _very first_ time I ever heard him speak.

Well like the saying goes, there's always a first time for everything!

"Well, I have to admit that I didn't really _want _to be repaid. Besides Hinata-chan is my friend, and I know she would have done the same for me" I answered as if it was obvious, Hinata _is _my friend and Ino was just really asking for it.

Just after the sentence, the bell had rung which meant the end of lunch and a warning that it was almost time for third lesson. I could already see a rush of students filling the hallways and hurrying into their classes, which reminds me... I need to get to class!

I begin to walk to my class when I feel a hand on my wrist; I swiftly turn around to meet the eyes of Neji, seriously doesn't this dude have to get to class himself?

"Sakura-san, you really need to learn how to treat yourself more often" He commented, as he smirked. I glared at him but was shocked by his actions.

He brought my hand to his lips, and _kissed _it...

Kissed it!

Well I don't blame him but I mean c'mon! I rather my personal space not to have guys just randomly giving me public acts of affection!

Even _if _the guy is cute.

I could feel a blush quickly rising in my cheeks but shake it off by hastily pulling my hand away from his grip, and begin to walk away _very _quickly.

I could hear Naruto's voice/shout behind me.

"Aw Sakura! Who ever knew you were so _cute!_ "

I scoffed for a moment, but smiled. Naruto really _is _an idiot, but in a good way.

-

-

-

So here I am, in English sitting next to Hinata. But instead of looking forward to this class, _they _are here.

I mean, I can't enjoy this class because I can always feel their stares at my back. And I'm trying to hold my temper and _not _throw any thing near me at them.

Do they not realise how annoying they are? But other girls think the opposite about them, I always see notes being passed in front of me and I would always notice their names on it with some other things written on the paper like 'Sasuke-sama is _so _HOT!' or 'Neji-sama is much HOTTER!' and some other things that I would rather not mention. Or I just didn't want to watch it.

Anyways, English was beginning to start off well in the middle of the lesson. That is until there was an announcement from the head master, aka Tsundae.

"Sakura Haruno, report to the head master's office immediately"

I sign I saw this coming, as I get up and begin to walk to the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kakashi, may I accompany her there?"

"Alright Gaara, but come straight back" Kakashi replied, turning a page of his book while quietly giggling to himself.

I turn around to see Gaara already by my side; I mentally shrug it off as I turn. But not before gazing in their direction, I can see them glaring at something...Gaara?

Were they jealous or something? I almost laugh at the idea, them being jealous for Gaara coming with me to Aunt Tsundae's office?

Pftt yeah right!

I blink when I realise that Gaara had already opened the door for me, but walk through it and start to head there. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about; I mean the only thing that happened with me was... the _Ino incident_.

Oh crap. I mentally slap my head; this day really couldn't get any worse.

The walk was silence, the only thing I could hear were my shoes stepping on the tiled flooring. I glance over to Gaara only to find him staring at me, I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. Usually when I see him, he was normally the one who would start the conversation and would add some sarcastic comments every now and then.

"Gaara...? Are you alright?" I ask, confused by his unusual behaviour. Was this his usual attitude in school? Well it was the complete opposite when he wasn't in school that was for sure—

_**Sorry to break your train of thoughts but Gaara is talking to you**_

I quickly come back to consciousness and listen to Gaara, "Yeah, I'm fine... what about you?"

"Yeah... but Gaara, you were just spacing out a minute ago, want to talk about it?" I asked, hoping that he wanted to continue the conversation. Since it was getting boring on the trip there.

He closed his eyes for a moment, he was most probably thinking so I left him alone for a while, and then he finally spoke "Sakura, I don't like how they look at you"

'How they look at you?' Does he mean Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and the others? What does he mean about how they look at me...? Wait! How _do _they look at me!?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered honestly, I seriously didn't know what he had meant in that one sentence.

He sighed before reaching his hand out to ruffle up my hair and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "You really are naїve Sakura" He stated, and before I was going to object he added "Which is one of the things that makes you... adorable"

I felt a blush rushing across my face, and looked away. I couldn't look at him once he had said that... it was sweet of him to say that but... he doesn't act like that when he's around me.

So this must be a trick.

"Just because you said that doesn't mean that I think that about you" I retorted, rolling my eyes. I could already feel the blush that was starting to form, fade away. I almost smiled but remembered that I was with Gaara, and I wasn't going to show him I was getting _soft_.

"Oh really? Well let's see if I can change that" Gaara replied, a smirk spread on his lips. I really didn't want to know what was going on in his mind; I rather not have my mind tainted, thank you.

"What are you going to do?" I inquire, raising a curious brow.

He smiled before coming close to me, almost so close that our foreheads were about to touch. What was he going to do? Kiss me or something?

He was getting closer and closer until our lips were just an inch away. I had no idea why I didn't back away sooner... I tried to move back but found out that he had a hand around there...

How did he get it there without me noticing?!

I tried to struggle out of his grip but that was just useless, and he just chuckled at my efforts to get away. But he continued to tease me by moving _very _slowly, and just at that moment once his lips were so close to mine. We heard footsteps in the hallway, he reluctantly left go and I stepped away from him so that there was a _big_ space between us.

The footsteps were getting closer until the figure was revealed...Tsundae?

"Sakura? What took you so long? "Tsundae said before glancing at me and Gaara. She dismissed Gaara and I smirked at his retreating figure, he didn't the kiss so I am satisfied!

"Sakura, come with me. There are some things that we need to discuss" She informed, turning on her heel and walking towards her office and I followed.

-

-

-

Once we entered her office, it didn't smell like sake –which I had to admit I _was _expecting, but instead the room had a scent of coffee- which I didn't mind at all.

Tsundae stepped over to her chair and gestured for me to sit down in one of the sits that were on the opposite side, and I obliged. "So what is this about Tsundae?" I questioned, an innocent expression spread on my face.

She sighed "Sakura, I think you _do _know what happened. Ino had reported you for 'purposely ruining' her clothes by throwing food on her"

"But Auntie! She started it! She was the first one to dump her food on Hinata!" I shouted, not bothering to keep my voice down. How _dare _that little witch say that I started it!

"Sakura, you could have just reported it" She retorted "Instead of getting yourself in trouble" She added, giving me the 'you-should-of-thought-before –you-acted' look.

But I didn't regret it, she deserved what she got.

"Tsundae, are you saying that if you were in my position. You wouldn't defend your friend if somebody else did that?" I inquired, satisfied when I didn't hear a comeback from the blonde.

"Sakura, that's not the point. And I hate to do this... but I have to give you a punishment" She replied, obviously avoiding my question. Which is known to be _very _rude.

I waited before she said "Your punishment is that you have to take part in at least _one _event that is going to happen this term" Oh, that wasn't _that _bad! I could do art or something.

"_And _you have join a sports club" She added, a small smile appeared on her face. Does she do that to make my life more annoying?!

"But Auntie Tsundae—!"

"No buts, now that's all. Have a nice maths lesson" She said, returning to her paperwork. I sigh before moving out of my seat and walking out the door out of my class.

Well my day couldn't get any worse!

-

-

-

Normal POV

Sakura walked out of the head master's office and into the hallway, her figure disappeared and then another one came out.

She smirked; she had gotten the information she needed. She wandered the hallways until she opened one of the classroom doors, and quickly stepped inside.

"Karin, what did you find out?" A voice questioned from the other side of the room, Karin looked over and smirked before replying "Sakura's punishment is just that she needs to take part in at least one event this term and she also needs to take part in a sports team"

Ino smiled evilly "Perfect, we could somehow convince her to join the cheerleading squad and then we can humiliate her so that she will become a laughing stock at the school" She said, laughing at her plan.

"Ino? What about the talent show this week? Should we include that in our plan aswell?" Karin said, sitting on one of the desks.

Ino's eyes sparkled, even better. The whole school was suppose to attend that event, so everybody could see the freak Sakura really is.

"Alright girls the plan begins tomorrow, but for now here's what we're going to do" Ino said, as she began to explain the plan.

_**Sakura, you are going down**_ Ino thought with venom, a smirk placed on her face and she looked out the window, and snowflakes began to fall.

Tomorrow was going to be **fun**.

-

-

-

A/N Yay No School today!! –It was snowing aswell!!

So yeah, since there was no school I was able to finish this chapter quickly!!

Hope you liked it!

Bye!

~Saku-Chan


	5. Chapter 4 Always Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Nope! I only own this story and its plots!! :3

My Awesome Reviewers!

Siah Yasana – Thanks!

14-zodiac-mokona – Aw Thanks! Glad you liked it, Yay Gaara!

Kinara-chan – Hehe, Thank you! Wow that Ino hated rant was pretty long, yet it made me smile ^_^

cherry B101 – I'm happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing =D

Sakura is number 1 – Thanks you! Here's the next update ^^

CrazyGreyWolfGirl – Wow, Thank you! I'm like really glad you like this, as for your questions... you can find the answers in this next chapter!

Sakura-chan1995 – Aw Thanks! It's nice to know that you love it!

-

-

So yeah, I'd like to thank these people for taking the time to review!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Previously:

"_Alright girls the plan begins tomorrow, but for now here's what we're going to do" Ino said, as she began to explain the plan._

_Sakura, you are going down Ino thought with venom, a smirk placed on her face and she looked out the window, and snowflakes began to fall._

_Tomorrow was going to be fun._

Bedtime Tales

Chapter 4

Always Expect The Unexpected

Sakura's POV

I inwardly sighed, this seriously wasn't my day. I had absolutely _no _idea what so ever how my day turned completely terrible, it was great at first I had managed to gain a friend but it had seemed that I was only allowed _one _good thing to happen a day. Which was pretty much considered cruel and unusual punishment in my opinion; it had gone down hill after the _Ino incident_. I have to admit, I _did_ enjoy seeing her distress but I honestly didn't think it would earn me some personal male servants!

The only thing that I did expect to happen was that Tsunade was going to give me a 'good punishment' that will make me understand the concept of learning how to behaviour _'fairly'_ and not to _'act rashly towards others'_ even if that person _purposely _drops her food on her friend.

Yeah, some aunt she _is._

English and Maths ran like a breeze, we only did textbook exercises so we had to work individually. I finished the work before anyone else _obviously_, since I was probably the only person in the room who actually cared enough to do the work. And as a reward, I didn't have extra homework or any homework for that matter. The entire class groaned in misery as they stared at the amount of work that the teacher had set for them, I also have received unwanted glares in my direction which I had simply ignored. It wasn't my fault that they didn't do their work in the first place!

_**Lazy ungrateful gits Inner muttered**_

I certainly couldn't have agreed more, I was currently in art and thankfully I didn't have to introduce myself unlike in my other subjects. The room was practically filled with paint, brushes and other art related objects on the desks, I smiled as Hinata and I walked towards as I presumed her desk. The teacher- If I recall correctly his name was Iruka-sensei had walked into the room with various papers clipped under his file.

"Okay everyone, as you can see we will be painting this lesson" He informed the class as he settled his file onto the desk and unclipped the several pieces of paper and walked towards the front row(Hinata and Sakura's row) and handed the paper individually, until everyone had been given one.

"Alright now that everyone has their required supplies, the task is that you have to paint someone or something that is important in your life" Iruka instructed, and then he walked back over to his desk and took a seat. After he had finished speaking, the class had already started the work and chatted as they began to paint.

I blinked, as I glanced at Hinata who was already painting before looking back at my blank piece of paper. I briefly thought what options I have, there was _Tsunade_ but I wasn't going to paint her after she had given me a 'nice punishment' .Hmm... Maybe I could paint someone from my storybook? Since most of my favourite characters are in it, and there aren't as hard to draw either.

So anyways, I started drawing on the top middle section of the paper first. I was attempting to draw the moon; I have to admit it wasn't too shabby reason being I had put my full concentration on it. Reason being that it was probably one of the best features on the paper which was the only source of light that was suppose to give on the dark figures below.

Once the moon was done, I inspected it and smiled before working on the middle and bottom section. I was planning to draw six dark outlines; the only aspect that was visible was the red eyes and fangs. The rest of the bodies was darkened so much that you could barley identify who the mysterious strangers were. That part of the assessment had taken me at least most of the lesson, but it was definitely worth the time. I grinned as I had finally settled the brush into the water cup and took a quick gaze in Hinata's direction.

Hinata took one last stroke of her brush onto the painting until she too had carefully dropped her brush into the water cup and smiled, interest perking up I also stared at her paint and giggled and in result I have earned an instant deep blush from Hinata. It was an almost duplicate picture version of Naruto, I should have expected she would have painted him since she had that _big_ crush on the daft blonde. But I extended my hand onto her shoulder in a reassuring matter that I wouldn't tell him, and that she should get the courage to tell him herself.

She gave me a half hearted smile as she looked over to my painting and couldn't suppress her surprised gasp; I raised a delicate eyebrow at her. "Sakura, I didn't know you could make such masterpieces!"Hinata inquired, looking intensely at my 'masterpiece'.

"Aw you think so? I just drew some characters from one of my favourite stories" I answered nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders carelessly. Which _was_ true, I was actually surprised that I had remembered such an old tale. But the storyline had included vampires, which was in my many interests which could be one of the reasons why I could have portrayed them so accurately.

Hinata titled her head to the side "Seriously? Well in my opinion, you're a great painter!" Hinata declared, pumping her fist in the air in a 'non Hinata-like way'. I chuckled; Hinata's mood swings were always entertaining for me, but she had to have _someone _to vent too and me being the closer thing nearest. I was the lucky one to experience it.

"Sakura-Chan!" A familiar voice rang through the ears of the _now annoyed_ rosette, I suppressed a sigh as his footsteps grew nearer but my mood had lighten when I noticed Hinata hide her painting. She obviously didn't want to confess her feelings just yet.

"Naruto-san" I acknowledged, nodding my head in his direction. His painting was occupying his left hand while his right was waving franticly at me, I inwardly twitched when he had somehow managed to almost slip on his way down but ended up gripping on one of the near by desks for support. This had earned himself some giggles and blushes from girls who were intently staring at him.

"Hey! What did you paint Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned, laughing nervously as he tried to brush away the embarrassment that was showing clear evidence on his cheeks. I nearly smiled at his child like behaviour, but quickly stopped myself when I realised that the others were making their way over to where Hinata and I sat. I huffed as I crossed my arms around my chest as I acted like I hadn't noticed them approaching, and absentmindly looked over my work.

"Sakura-san, you have an amazing talent in painting"

I blinked, as I felt a _very _close presence beside me but didn't dare to look. I knew exactly who was standing close to me, and it involved a certain _Emo_ _chicken ass_ _**freak**_. I had completely resisted the temptation of giving him the _worst_ death glare he would ever receive in his lifetime.

The only answer I had given him was a quick shrug; art was one of my favourite subjects since I had enjoyed drawing and since of my 'incredibly large' imagination, I had been awarded some prizes in the past which were in some of the many boxes that were currently occupying the space underneath my bed.

Which I _really_ had to remember to clean up one of these days...

"Hey Sakura-Chan, who are the people in the picture" Naruto inquired, taking a glance at the dark colour based painting. It was definitely a piece worth capturing the attention of famous art painters and much more infamous celebrities.

I bite my bottom lip unconsciously as I hesitated to answer his question "It's just some characters from a story I remembered that's all" The words had seemed to slip quickly out of my mouth, I wasn't aware until now that I had rushed the reply out but sadly that had seemed to have gained more interest from the guys that were _now _surrounded around my desk while Hinata was blushing away like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh really, would you mind sharing that story with us?" Sasuke asked, amusement lingering in his words and a smirk slowly formed on his lips. I mentally sighed as I was _still _trying to keep my temper in check and make him _wish_ he hadn't met me.

"There's nothing about it that would interest you" I answered simply, I didn't exactly want to have a casual conversation with him after all the things that had happened. It somewhat felt weird being near him and the others, it was almost as if they actually _liked _the fact that they were my 'personal servants' which I had tried to get out of it anyway that I could think of. And those intense glares were making me _more_ than uncomfortable.

"Won't you tell us what's it about?" Neji asked a curious glint had suddenly appeared in his eye while Gaara on the other hand had an unreadable glint in his eyes. I suppressed a sigh, why didn't the bell ring when I needed it!? Its last lesson for...Pocky sake! And I _really _need a reason to get the hell out of here!

***BELL RINGS* **

I inwardly grin as I pull my bag from under the desk, grabbed my painting and _ran _like the devil was on my heels. I could distantly hear _their _shouts for me to stop and wait for them... or rather _Naruto _shouted for me to wait. I guess I should have warned Hinata that I was going to literally dash out of the room once the bell had rung... poor girl, she must be confused. But hopefully she understands my position, where I'm just not like other girls who will glomp and squeal at every hot boy that would walk past me.

_Inner _would of course, but that's another issue that should be left without any words spoken. Since that discussion would be both draining and completely boring to listen to her drone _on _and _on_ about unnecessary matters.

I had realised that I was already in the car park and quickly whipped out my car keys and hurried towards my car and unlocked the door before sliding into the seat and laid my bag on the unoccupied seat that was next to me before inserting the key into the ignition and hastily put my seatbelt on –(safely first) -while reversing the car backwards and drove out of the school grounds, it wasn't actually a long trip home considering that the distance wasn't really that far. But that didn't mean that I would have walked to school, especially on the first day of school!

I had spotted my house just a few blocked away before I had driven the car into the driveway, I sighed in relief I had successfully escaped the clutches of 'my' completely unaware personal servants. Who knows what could have happened if I was left alone for a mere moment with them! They may all seem innocent and _hot_... but like the saying goes not everyone is what they seem... or at least I _think _that's the saying.

But I have to admit I was pretty disappointed that Gaara would actually take advantage of the fact that he was _all alone _with me, I seriously had expected that he would of at least acted like a gentleman rather than what he had acted before.

It was almost like he was... _possessed_ or something.

I unbuckled my seatbelt as I absentmindly picked up my school bag and swiftly shut the door as I stepped over to the front door and unlocked it before walking inside and shutting the door behind me. I wandered into the hallways before entering the living room; I carefully dropped my keys into the bag before placing the bag onto the wooden floor. I walked over to the couch and reached for the answer machine and checked for any new messages from mum, dad or maybe perhaps Tsunade.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE! **

**BEEP**

"Hi Sakura, if you get this message I'm afraid that I'm not going to be home soon. But I'll try to get my work finished as soon as I ca—"

"**TSUNADE! **Hurry up woman, it's your turn!"

"Oh crap... (Mumbles on about some nonsense)"

I sweat drop, she must be with Auntie Shizune since I'm sure that she wouldn't leave Tsunade by herself... with _all_ that sake out there!

"So... awkward... umm I'll come as soon as I can!"

**BEEP **

**END OF MESSAGE**

I sigh; I guess I'm going to have the evening to myself tonight. I unwillingly get up and start cooking dinner, so instead of cooking something troublesome I decided upon making some easy _ramen_ which didn't take too long to cook. Once I had finished, I brought the ramen cup into the living and placed it on the coffee table and stepped over to my bag and pulled out the bedtime tales book.

I sat on the couch, crossed legged with the ramen in one and hand and the book in the other. I whizzed through pages until I had found the desired page, I smiled at the memories that the story had brought. It was called Nightfall, the storyline was rather good but I think that any vampire stories that I would read I would love! So yeah, there are six main characters and their all _male_

I know_,* __**fan girl squeal!***_

So yeah, they are all supposed to be 'rogue' vampires that were vampires by birth. Yeah, they were _princes _but they had abandoned their kingdoms in order to lead their own lives how they wished, but somehow they had a master which they had to follow whether they liked it or not. But in this case, they actually wanted to be her loyal followers. They all had a desire for her but they knew she wasn't aware of their feelings, so they just loved her from the background as they protected her like she was their own.

The highly desired girl's name was Sakura, who had long soft looking hair with sparklingly emerald orbs. She had a fun loving personality which was one of the features that everyone loved about her, but sadly she didn't survive in the end. She had a serious condition which didn't have any type of cure, her last wish to her 'servants' was that they would lead their own lives and enjoy it. They obviously obeyed her commands, not fully understanding what she had meant. But they did try to save her, but even if they were going to change her. She wouldn't have been able to ensure the pain that the transformation would bring.

Sakura read the story until she had noticed something, something that she hadn't noticed until _now_.

The six names of the vampire males were _**Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru**_.

"..."

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I dropped the book and the now empty ramen cup, I couldn't believe I hadn't notice something so obvious! But... at least I don't have to encounter them until morning, I'll have until tomorrow to decide how to confront them about the issue.

That _was _my plan until someone knocked on the door; I hesitated... what if it was them!? What was I suppose to do? I mean I can handle the idea of them being my '_personal servants'_but '_vampire personal servants'_!? I didn't know whether to faint or squeal happily.

I bit my lip unconsciously as I slowly made my way over to the door, I breathed in as I twisted the door knob and look to see no one other than... _**them**_.

"Sakura-Chan! Where did you—"

I threw the door back as I stepped away, I could hear the frantic calls from Naruto and Kiba and some other shouts from Sasuke, Neji and Gaara while Shikamaru stayed quiet as per usual.

Yeah, good old Shikamaru...

Wait!? He _is _old!

Wait another minute... WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?!

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I'm sad that the chapter didn't come out like I wished it would have T_T

I'm sorry that I didn't add Ino's revenge in, but I promise it will be included in the next one with the whole 'vampire explanation'

Yeah, I have to admit I wasn't planning on making them vampires but they had to be something right? I thought that it would have been cool...

So yeah! I hope that you all have enjoyed this very crap chapter!

Please review!

~Saku-Chan :3

Oh! And if you like fashion stories and whatnot, I have written yet _another _story. Here's the details!

-

Category: Naruto

Title: Vogue

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: Fiction Rated: T

Summary: Sakura has just gotten a job which 'a million girls would kill for', she was offered a place as the personal assistant to the editor and chief

of Vogue Magazine, by her friend Ino. But what happens when the job becomes more than a handful? Sakuracentric R&R!


	6. Chapter 5 Learning The Truth

Disclaimer: Nope, I do n_o_t own Naruto but I do own 'Bedtime Tales'!

Recap: 

_I bit my lip unconsciously as I slowly made my way over to the door, I breathed in as I twisted the door knob and look to see no one other than... them._

"_Sakura-Chan! Where did you—"_

_I threw the door back as I stepped away, I could hear the frantic calls from Naruto and Kiba and some other shouts from Sasuke, Neji and Gaara while Shikamaru stayed quiet as per usual._

_Yeah, good old Shikamaru..._

_Wait!? He is old!_

_Wait another minute... WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?!_

Bedtime Tales

Chapter 5

Learning The Truth

-

-

-

Sakura nervously glanced around her living room, she was currently accompanied by her 'servants' who she had left in after what is seemed hours –due to the fact that there was complete silence in the group, so the time just seemed to drag.

"So...Sakura, we're sorry you had to find out this way." Naruto spoke his words laced with regret as his gaze flickered towards the pinkette, he truly didn't want Sakura to find out the hard way but then again, she was bound to find out sooner or later. Sakura inwardly sighed as she rubbed her temples, why did this have to happen? Wasn't her life complicated enough as it is!

"Well, it can't be helped right?" Sakura shrugged but although she held an impassive look, what she truly felt was the complete opposite. Naruto only nodded, the grin that was usually on his face wasn't presence and instead she could only spot seriousness engraved in his features, and Sakura had somehow managed to suppress a shiver just by staring in his direction.

"Well look on the bright side Sakura-chan! You have just earned vampire followers, isn't that great!" Kiba stated, flashing a grin at slightly annoyed Sakura not realising that instead of making the situation better, he had just worsened it _much_ more than he thought it would turn out and despite the fact that a normal girl would squeal happily and- or faint at the fact that she was the master of _six sexy vampires_, you could expect her to be more than ecstatic but then again... this _was _Sakura.

The pinkette along with the males glared at Kiba, which in result made him shirk in terror regardless of the fact that he himself was a deadly beast of the night. "So, I'm curious –who is this Sakura in the book" She paused being franticly adding "It's not me is it!?" Her eyes' widening from the possibility that _she _could be the character from her favourite fairy tale and what's creeper is that how is she still alive if she had died? Then... does that make her a walking human-like ZOMBIE?!

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he shook his head "No, of course not. She had died a long time ago." And after hearing that statement, Sakura let out a relieved sigh –it was good to hear that she wasn't part of the living dead, because she didn't think she could live with herself knowing that she was in fact actually _dead_ while she was with actual _dead_ vampires, but that doesn't explain how they could survive during sunlight and how they weren't pale _at all_.

"However, she _was _a relative of yours I presume." Neji said continuing from Sasuke's statement and also answering Sakura's unspoken question in the process, his eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall and sensed Sakura's eyes directed towards him and inwardly smirked. He could already feel the jealousy radiating from his companions.

This perked Sakura's attention as she didn't know much about her family's history, her parents were always busy with their work and such so Sakura go to them to find the answers since she would just get the usual 'Honey, I'm busy right now ask your father' or 'Saku-chan, ask your mother', so she couldn't ask either of them without getting the same replies over and over again.

"A relative?" Sakura repeated confused, silently urging him to continue. It certainly wasn't everyday that you hear that someone from your family was a master to a bunch of vampires, but for Sakura nothing seemed like a surprise to her after what she's already experienced. Neji nodded as he had finally opened his pearl coloured eyes before opening his mouth as he was going to speak, but what attracted her attention was his fangs –it seemed to make her aware in case he could attack, those sharp little buggers were just so eye-catching that the others didn't know whether to think she was scared or thrilled. But obviously, Sakura was scared –she was just talented at hiding her true emotions.

"Yes, we assumed that you knew her." Gaara said crossing his arms across his chest, Sakura didn't notice the twitch of his lips which slowly formed into a smirk –which was obviously aimed at Neji - as her mind was focused on more important issues than thinking about the rivalry between the males. "Know her? I didn't even know she was real!" Sakura cried out in frustration, her patience side was starting to slip as couldn't suppress the incoming sigh.

Naruto frowned as he crawled over to Sakura and extended his tanned hand towards her before settling it on her shoulder in a reassuring manner, and as the pinkette felt sudden warmth appear on her body she lifted her head and instantly spotted a certain blonde with a bright grin plastered onto his fox-like features. "Don't worry Sakura-chan; it had been years since she was on this earth. So don't blame yourself for not knowing." Naruto explained, adding a playful wink and earned a giggle from Sakura as she too smiled.

But before Sakura could even blink, the blonde was immediately pulled away from her and thrown onto the floor by a certain raven haired male who was holding an enraged look that instantly sent chills down Sakura's spine. That look would rival with the devils!

"Naruto, leave her alone."

That was pretty much all he had to say, that sentence alone was practically filled with mixed emotions –which were most likely to be jealously and anger combined, so basically it definitely wasn't a happy sight to witness. But unluckily for him, Naruto wasn't one to back down that easily and instead of staying quiet like he _should _have done. The blonde stood up and wiped away the blood that had started to drip from his mouth, his cerulean eyes quickly turned into narrowed red slits as he clenched his fist in anger despite the fact that it had started to bleed from his razor-sharp nails digging into his flesh.

Sakura sighed as she stepped over to Naruto and flicked his forehead in annoyance, the pinkette didn't want them to start a fight which would cause blood to spill onto the floor and _she_ could have to clean up their mess. So taking matters into her own hand, she instantly stopped Naruto _and _Sasuke from causing destruction in her living room –which she would get at least a half an hour lecture from Tsunade on not letting boys into _their_ house.

"Naruto-san, calm down." Sakura stated, sending Sasuke a stern look as she stepped over to the couch before sitting down. Sakura could never understand males; she knew that they would obviously protect their pride if angered but this was just ridiculous! Two vampires who had lived on this earth longer than she has and they still act like little children! Seriously, Sakura expected more than this.

"Yes, Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped, as he sat crossed legged against the couch. Sakura sweatdropped due to the fact that a few minutes ago he was radiating from rage and now... Naruto was acting like the childish boy that she knew he was, and what creeped her out even more was the fact that she was _still _the centre of attention! Sakura glanced at a nearby clock only to find that it was already 10:23, _wow _time sure does fly by when you are stuck in a room full of vampires.

"Oh look at the time, it's getting late! You guys should go home now, besides I'm thinking of hitting the hay now." Sakura fake yawned as she waited for the males to leave... but didn't? "Hey guys, I'm flattered that you _don't_ want to leave me but you should really go before Tsunade gets back!" Sakura said, as she walked out of the room and into the hallway before opening the door and holding it open for the others to get out but still instead of leaving they swiftly came into the hallway and didn't bother to walk out the door. Sakura twitched at their annoying behaviour and didn't feel the need to hide her fury as she expressed her anger in a clean_ and _healthyway.  
"Why aren't you guys leaving already?!" Sakura shouted, not bothering to lower her voice as her eyes narrowed in irritation. Sasuke and Gaara shrugged while Naruto and Kiba crossed their arms across their torso stubbornly "Why Sakura-chan? Are you trying to kick us out?" They question in union, as they raised curious brows which only added to her frustration. "Oh really? You haven't noticed." Sakura retorted sarcastically, ignoring their further whines as she glanced at Sasuke who had a smug look on his face.

"So, are you guys going to explain why you aren't leaving or what?" Sakura grumbled, shutting the door because she started to feel a slight draught coming in. "Well Sakura-san, the truth is that we're not leaving you unprotected." Neji explained, his lips almost twitching into a smile as he sensed Sakura's displeasure in his answer.

"What? B-but why didn't you say that before?!" Sakura stuttered, she didn't want them staying _here_! She obviously didn't trust the fact that they could take advantage of her when she was sleeping... oh, now she can't sleep with that idea stuck in her mind!

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sakura inquired, forcing a small yet evil-like smile on her lips. "Well... we knew you would yell" Naruto replied weakly, beginning to laugh nervously as he scratched his head sheepishly. "I am yelling!" Sakura hissed, sending glares in his particular direction. "_Yes_, but you're doing it quietly!" Kiba whispered as he held his thumb up in an 'ok' like manner.

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her temples, even if they planned to stay here... the problem was where would they sleep?

"Well, if you _are_ going to stay here then I guess you can use the guest rooms." Sakura stated, shrugging her shoulders. This situation was _far _from her control and she didn't feel like arguing with them in case she would just earn a headache, and who knows how they would act to _that_ Sakura shuddered at the mere thought.

"Yes!" Naruto cried as he high fived Kiba before the pair run off in the guestroom's direction, while the others (apart from Shikamaru, he was already sleeping on the couch.) calmly walked behind the two goofs, but Sasuke decided to stick around for a while as he smiled softly at Sakura as he quickly, silently was in front of her and whispered into her ear "Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan." As he kissed her forehead before disappearing around the corner, instantly leaving a slightly hyperventilating pinkette as she dashed towards her bedroom and secured it shut before sliding down with her back against the door.

'_Great, just great! How am I going to explain this one to Tsunade?' _Sakura thoughts, grumbling before unwillingly getting up and picking up some pyjamas and heading straight the bathroom before stepping into her bed, hoping that this was just a _bad_ dream.

A seriously _bad _dream.

-

-

-

Sakura's POV

*Tape stops*

Oh hey guys! Bet you didn't see that coming, I sure didn't! So anyway, I guess now you can understand how messed up my life is now –finding out that I had somehow inherited vampire servants from an still unknown relative of mine and well, some other crap too but other than that everything is just _peachy_.

So yeah... here I am, in bed still awake and it's currently 5:30 and I only had thirty minutes left until I had to face those... vampires jerks that are called my 'personal servants', I have no idea how I'm going to deal with this! Especially after what happened with Ino, let's just say my life is now officially...bad. I mean, I would love to switch with someone who actually liked having special treatment but sadly since my life isn't going well I completely doubt that it would happen anyway.

I tried to close my eyes but suddenly smelled something... _burning?_ Oh great, they only spent one lousy night here and their already planning on burning the place down! Gosh, they are such ingrates! If they didn't have super strength and those fancy powers, I could probably have a chance of actually _killing _them until well... their dead. But you get the point!

Despite the fact that I didn't _want _to get out of bed, the idea of the house burning sounds a lot more important than me sleeping in thirty more minutes. So I throw the covers off and open my door and into the kitchen only to find them... cooking? "Naruto! Don't burn the eggs!" Kiba growled, banging the blonde on the head with a spatula as he turned his attention to the flapjack in front of him and flipped it over.

Gaara seemed to be content with making toast while Sasuke and Neji well they were making what it looked like... _pancakes?_ While Shikamaru took the liberty to sleep throughout the entire chaos on the table, I couldn't help but giggle quietly at the sight! It's not everyday you see _vampire _making breakfast, especially when you have an idea of their diet consisting only blood. The sight was quite unsettling.

But, before I could make my escape that damn Shikamaru decided that _this _was a good moment to wake up. "Good morning Sakura-chan." He greeted happily, as he had the nerve to _wave_ in _my _direction which had attracted the rest of the others' attention. Yeah, good _old _Shikamaru... boy was he going to get it later!

"Sakura-chan! We made you breakfast, but we didn't know what to make you so we make a variety just in case!" Naruto rushed the words out, insulating that he was hyper. Wow, maybe he ate one too many ramen cups this morning!

Gaara nodded, the toast jumping into the air and landed softly onto a plate before offering it to me. I couldn't help but smile, I mean they _were_ annoying but they definitely knew how to make it up to somebody! I took the toast before settling down besides the _now _sleeping Shikamaru, wow for a person who has a high IQ level –his attention span wasn't all that great.

Then suddenly piles of food instantly appeared in front of me, I could barely see where my toast went! "Uhh... Don't you guys want any food?" I asked, I mean seriously were they trying to get me fat? I couldn't eat this all by myself, despite the fact that I was hungry enough to eat a horse –not literally of course.

"No thanks, we can only have a certain amount of food." Sasuke stated, as he dried the pans and such from which Neji was washing. Yeah, where was a camera when you need one! This is just pure gold; I could probably make a fortune with all the things they do because I'm sure they don't act like this in school.

Which brings us back to the _still _huge pile of food, I couldn't eat _all_ of it... so instead I make a quick excuse to go to the bathroom, while I sneaked my piece of toast (which I had somehow found in the pile) and walked out of the room and into the bedroom. I picked up random clothes from my wardrobe and stepping into the bathroom to have a quick shower, which was pretty much eventless.

Once out of the bathroom with my towel securely wrapped around my chest, I entered my room before changing quickly just in case one of the boys were to come in and see me changing –which would _not_ be a very good thing indeed. Once I had changed, I briefly inspected myself in the mirror and smiled. My outfit wasn't too flashy so it didn't stand out, it was just a red shirt which had the saying 'Princess' in pink bond letterings with black skinny jeans and just red flat shoes.

When I had stepped out of my room, I looked at the clock which already said 6:24 School starts around 7:00 so I hurried my bag ready and wandered into the kitchen to alert the others that I was going. They nodded and said they would arrive there soon and then I departed the house and walked over to my car.

I unlocked it and settled my bag onto the other chair before starting the car and making my way towards school and hoped that today wasn't going to be another bad day. But my thoughts instantly pondered on Ino and the guys, I smirked –well must as well have fun while I'm young.

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! And sorry that I _still _haven't included the revenge thing yet but I promise I will in the next chapter! So I'd like to thank my reviewers:

Sakura is number 1, Siah Yasana, Shubhs, Sakura-chan95, CrazyGreyWolfGirl, Geniusly-Unique, All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto, xxbochixx, Peaniko

Thanks guys! You rock =D

So yeah, I again have yet another story –if you're a one piece/Nami fan then I think you're gonna like it ^^

It's called Nakama, so go check it out if you want! ;)

Byeee!

~Saku-Chan


	7. Chapter 6 Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Recap: 

_When I had stepped out of my room, I looked at the clock which already said 6:24 School starts around 7:00 so I hurried my bag ready and wandered into the kitchen to alert the others that I was going. They nodded and said they would arrive there soon and then I departed the house and walked over to my car._

_I unlocked it and settled my bag onto the other chair before starting the car and making my way towards school and hoped that today wasn't going to be another bad day. But my thoughts instantly pondered on Ino and the guys, I smirked –well must as well have fun while I'm young._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bedtime Tales

Chapter 6

Threats 

-

-

-

It was awfully quiet when Sakura arrived at school, it almost seemed... _deserted_.

She wandered around the lonely hallways, as the sunlight slowly streamed, making it the only source of light so Sakura could just make out some posters plastered across the walls that advertised afterschool club activities.

'I _still_ have to sign up for a sport club' Sakura thought, maybe she should try tennis...? Or maybe football?

Her thoughts seemed to linger in her mind as she passed by classrooms, as she eventually appeared in front of her homeroom. She reached out her hand as she opened the door, leading herself inside and glanced around the room, only to find that again –it was deserted.

Sakura just shrugged it off before walking towards her desk, when she heard a loud _bang _behind her. She swiftly turned on her heel, but there seemed to be _nothing _there.

She furrowed her eyebrows, that didn't make any sense...how could the person move so quickly? Sakura's suspicious gaze slowly scanned the room, looking for any sight of the person who had slipped away from her view.

But, no luck. It seemed that she might have been hallucinating, because the mystery person would've already been seen due to the smallest of the room. Making it quite difficult to hide, unless they were _actually _hiding under the desks.

After a while, Sakura decided to forget about it. Thinking that it was just probably the wind or something, and quickly occupied herself by flickering through her books while waiting patiently for people to arrive. She seemed to be so distracted by her school books that she hadn't noticed the sudden appearance that was right behind her.

"_Sakuraaa_."

The said girl jumped in her seat, before successfully falling _off_ her seat. Sakura shrugged off the minor injury before her attention snapped towards the girl who was standing behind her chair.

"...Ino?" Sakura questioned, confused by her sudden appearance. How did she get in the room so quietly?

Ino smirked as she leaned closer towards the pink haired girl, who in return crawled backwards which earned a dark chuckle from the blond.

"Look _Sakura_, I'm only going to say this once. Understand?" She said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

Sakura nodded, her mind still stuck in confusion because of Ino's hasty change in mood...but then again, she wasn't really friendly towards her either.

"_Stay away _from Sasuke and the others, they _don't_ belong to you so stop trying to steal them away!" Ino growled, her blue eyes narrowing into slits. However, sadly for Ino, the reaction she was hoping for was exactly the opposite.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly "Whatever Ino, I didn't _ask _them to constantly follow me around. They just do." She said simply, her bored tone didn't quite reach Ino. Who assumed that she was lying, and she _was_ controlling them to do her bidding.

"Just keep my warning in mind _Sakura_." Ino spat, her temper already showing as she backed away slowly. "If I see you even _near _the boys, I'll make sure that you're life is a living _hell_."

Once she had finished the sentence, her figure had completely disappeared, as if she was _never_ there...

"Sakura!"

She looked around for the voice, secretly hoping that it wasn't Ino again. The frantic voice kept repeating itself over and over again, until Sakura felt someone nudging her shoulder, when her previous gaze of the gloomy classroom instantly turned into the familiar _noisy _classroom.

Expect the only thing different about this one was that almost _everybody _in the class was surrounding her.

"Uh...Hi?" Sakura said, while sheepishly scratching her head.

"Sakura! I've been calling you for the past _five _minutes and all you can say is 'Uh...Hi?'" Hinata's anxious voice cried next to her ear, as she continued to shake her frantically by the shoulders.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I must have fallen asleep or something." Sakura apologised, as she faked a yawn. And managed to crack one eye open to check her friend's expression.

"Oh, alright I guess..." Hinata mumbled, her shyness overtaking her again as she pressed her fingers together nervously.

Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, she _wanted _to tell Hinata about the dream or whatever that was, but she might assume that she's just going a little bit crazy.

"Guys, get back to your seats." Kakashi's voice echoed all around the room, as he entered with his infamous book carried along with him.

The pink haired girl inwardly sighed in relief when the others started to move back into their seats, but her gaze seemed to meet with a familiar blue eyed girl who held a rather smug look on her face.

'Did Ino know what I was dreaming...?' Sakura thought to herself, feeling slightly worried by the threat. Maybe she _should _consider have a distance between the boys for a while, but not so much so they wouldn't be suspicious.

Homeroom ran faster than Sakura expected as she walked quickly with Hinata towards her next lesson, she didn't want to have to bump into _them. _Especially when Ino or her cronies would probably be watching.

In cookery, it was no different. The lesson was basically a free lesson, due to the teacher being held up somewhere else. Sakura tried to avoid the piercing stares that were aimed towards her, so she just doodled in her book while attempting to also listen to Hinata.

"—so what do you think Sakura? " Hinata inquired, her soft voice quickly reached Sakura, as she glanced up to the smiling girl.

"Oh, uh...sure." Sakura quickly covered up her mistake, before returning to her doodling. Those piercing eyes were getting _really _annoying.

"Great, what time do you want to come over?"

Now that question caught her off guard.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, now dropping the pencil and with the worry of the suspicious eyes looking at her.

Hinata sighed, before raising an eyebrow. "You weren't listening again were you Sakura-chan." Sakura could sense some disappointment in her tone and inwardly slapped her forehead.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, it's just..." Sakura paused, before deciding that she shouldn't worry Hinata. "Never mind, it's not really important."

Hinata dropped the subject, thankfully to Sakura' relief. And started a new topic.

"Well as I was saying before, do you want to come over today after school?" Hinata asked, though Sakura could see that from her pearl eyes that she was troubled, most likely that she wanted to know what Sakura was going to say. Sakura felt guilty enough that she had to avoid talking to the boys as much as possible. She didn't want to have to block out Hinata as well, but it seemed for the best.

"Alright Hinata-chan." Sakura grinned, as they chatted until the lesson was over.

Music was pretty much the same, the teacher didn't bother setting work so _again _another free lesson. Sakura didn't seem to be the center of attention this time, but instead it was Ino _naturally. _

Hinata informed her that Ino was one of the many princesses in this school, which would explain her I-am-better-than-you attitude.

Sakura couldn't feel the intense stares anymore, and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look. However, what she was seeing was something you _definitely_ would not expect.

They were surrounding _Ino _and her friends, and they seemed to be having...fun.

Ino held a smug expression, and instead of earning jealous stares from the fellow fan girls. She had received looks of appreciation and admiration, the complete opposite of what she had gotten yesterday.

Sakura felt somewhat gloomy, as she slowly turned around. Did everything they say to they was just a _joke? _Were they lying after all?

She fought away any source of tears that were threatening to stream down her cheeks; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. No matter how much it hurt, but then again. This was exactly the reason why Sakura didn't want to have any friends; it would only lead to more heartache.

The only reason why she moved schools was because on her first day, _everyone_ wanted to be her friend...but after a couple of days passed, they acted as if she was just some freak and kept a clear distance from her. Sometimes, Sakura couldn't tell whether people just wanted her for her money or for true friendship.

She glanced at Hinata, who was in the middle of doodling with a soft smile plastered across her lips. Sakura couldn't help but smile as well, as least she had Hinata. A true friend, who didn't mind whether she was different.

"Hey Hinata, what are you drawing?" Sakura broke the silence, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the previous thought of the guys using her came into mind.

"Oh, it's nothing really..." She trailed off, hiding some of the picture with her elbow while a bright blush crept upon her pale complexion.

"Aw c'mon, it can't be _that_ bad." Sakura said, as she gently removed Hinata's elbow away from the picture, who reluctantly obliged as the picture revealed itself to be a chibi version of Hinata and herself in dresses. Sakura presumed that Hinata drew the picture in princess form, due to the tiaras that were nestled amongst their hair.

"Wow Hinata-chan! This is really cute." Sakura squealed, as a giggle escaped her lips. The blush that was fainting away, returned in a second but nonetheless beamed at Sakura.

"Really? No one really thinks I have a talent in art." She mumbled, as she subconsciously bit her bottom lip. Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly patted Hinata's back "No Hinata, you have an amazing talent! And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sakura grinned, as she leaned back in her seat.

"Sakura, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." Hinata said, as she stared in admiration at her friend. Sakura laughed as she returned the compliment, for the rest of the lesson Sakura didn't spare one thought for her 'so called' friends. And before she knew it, it was lunch time.

When Sakura and Hinata walked to the cafeteria, it wasn't as awkward as yesterday as people just eat their food without staring at the pair. Once they received their own food, they quickly walked towards an empty table, which was situated in one of the far corners of the room –and was had a good distance away from the _popular _table. And surprisingly, the guys weren't sitting there...Sakura could've sworn that Ino's face turned pale, but then again...they did talk to her at the end of class, not that Sakura _was_ actually paying attention to _them_ of course.

"Excuse me ladies, would you mind if we sat here?"

Sakura blinked, why did that sound _so _familiar? She glanced up from her food, only to meet dark onyx eyes.

"I'm Itachi, pleased to meet you." He introduced, "And this is Deidara, Sasori and Madara."

Sakura's gaze momentarily flickered across the room, and spotted Sasuke and others who were glaring daggers at the newcomer. And were now moving over here...

'Hmm, Sasuke and Itachi look suspiciously alike.'

-

-

-____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this late update, I haven't had much time to write. But I have managed to write this chapter, hope you like it ^^ the rest of the Akatsuki will probably appear in the next couple of chapters.

My Reviewers!

Siah Yasana, kinara-chan, CrazyGreyWolfGirl, Serendipity281, All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto, xXbochiXx.

Thanks for reviewing guys (:

Oh and if you visit my webpage, you can vote for the next story you want me to update :3

Again, I'm really sorry for the late update! Please review and tell me that you think of it ^^

Ja Ne!

~Saku-Chan


End file.
